Ethics of artificial intelligence
The ethics of artificial intelligence is the part of the specific to s and other beings. It is typically divided into , a concern with the moral behavior of humans as they design, construct, use and treat artificially intelligent beings, and , which is concerned with the moral behavior of artificial moral agents (AMAs). Robot ethics The term "robot ethics" (sometimes "roboethics") refers to the morality of how humans design, construct, use and treat robots and other artificially intelligent beings. It considers both how artificially intelligent beings may be used to harm humans and how they may be used to benefit humans. Robot rights "Robot rights" is the concept that people should have moral obligations towards their machines, similar to or . It has been suggested that robot rights, such as a right to exist and perform its own mission, could be linked to robot duty to serve human, by analogy with linking human rights to human duties before society. These could include the right to life and liberty, freedom of thought and expression and equality before the law. The issue has been considered by the and by the . Experts disagree whether specific and detailed laws will be required soon or safely in the distant future. Glenn McGee reports that sufficiently humanoid robots may appear by 2020. sets the date at 2029. Another group of scientists meeting in 2007 supposed that at least 50 years had to pass before any sufficiently advanced system would exist. The rules for the 2003 competition envisioned the possibility of robots having rights of their own: 61. If, in any given year, a publicly available open source Entry entered by the University of Surrey or the Cambridge Center wins the Silver Medal or the Gold Medal, then the Medal and the Cash Award will be awarded to the body responsible for the development of that Entry. If no such body can be identified, or if there is disagreement among two or more claimants, the Medal and the Cash Award will be held in trust until such time as the Entry may legally possess, either in the United States of America or in the venue of the contest, the Cash Award and Gold Medal in its own right. In October 2017, the android was granted "honorary" citizenship in , though some observers found this to be more of a publicity stunt than a meaningful legal recognition. Some saw this gesture as openly denigrating of and the . The philosophy of grants degrees of moral consideration to all sentient beings, primarily humans and most non-human animals. If artificial or alien intelligences show evidence of being , this philosophy holds that they should be shown compassion and granted rights. has argued that creating AI that requires rights is both avoidable, and would in itself be unethical, both as a burden to the AI agents and to human society. Threat to human dignity argued in 1976 that AI technology should not be used to replace people in positions that require respect and care, such as any of these: * A customer service representative (AI technology is already used today for telephone-based systems) * A therapist (as was proposed by in the 1970s) * A nursemaid for the elderly (as was reported by in her book The Fifth Generation) * A soldier * A judge * A police officer Weizenbaum explains that we require authentic feelings of from people in these positions. If machines replace them, we will find ourselves alienated, devalued and frustrated. Artificial intelligence, if used in this way, represents a threat to human dignity. Weizenbaum argues that the fact that we are entertaining the possibility of machines in these positions suggests that we have experienced an "atrophy of the human spirit that comes from thinking of ourselves as computers." counters that, speaking for women and minorities "I'd rather take my chances with an impartial computer," pointing out that there are conditions where we would prefer to have automated judges and police that have no personal agenda at all. However, and Haenlein stress that AI systems are only as smart as the data used to train them since they are, in their essence, nothing more than fancy curve-fitting machines: Using AI to support a court ruling can be highly problematic if past rulings show bias toward certain groups since those biases get formalized and engrained, which makes them even more difficult to spot and fight against. AI founder objects to the moralizing tone of Weizenbaum's critique. "When moralizing is both vehement and vague, it invites authoritarian abuse," he writes. writes that "Human dignity requires that we strive to remove our ignorance of the nature of existence, and AI is necessary for that striving." Transparency, accountability, and open source argues that because AI will have such a profound effect on humanity, AI developers are representatives of future humanity and thus have an ethical obligation to be transparent in their efforts. and David Hart created as an framework for AI development. is a non-profit AI research company created by , and others to develop open source AI beneficial to humanity. There are numerous other open source AI developments. Unfortunately, making code open source does not make it comprehensible, which by many definitions means that the AI it codes is not transparent. The has a on AI transparency. The IEEE effort identifies multiple scales of transparency for different users. Further, there is concern that releasing the full capacity of contemporary AI to some organisations may be a public bad, that is, do more damage than good. For example, Microsoft has expressed concern about allowing universal access to its face recognition software, even for those who can pay for it. Microsoft posted an extraordinary blog on this topic, asking for government regulation to help determine the right thing to do. Not only companies, but many other researchers and citizen advocates recommend government regulation as a means of ensuring transparency, and through it, human accountability. An updated collection (list) of AI Ethics is maintained by AlgorithmWatch. This strategy has proven controversial, as some worry that it will slow the rate of innovation. Others argue that regulation leads to systemic stability more able to support innovation in the long term. The , , , and many countries are presently working on strategies for regulating AI, and finding appropriate legal frameworks. On June 26, the European Commission High-Level Expert Group on Artificial Intelligence (AI HLEG) published its “Policy and investment recommendations for trustworthy Artificial Intelligence”. This is the second deliverable of the AI HLEG and follows the April 2019 publication of the group’s Ethics Guidelines for Trustworthy AI. The new recommendations focus on four main areas: humans and society at large, the private sector, the public sector, and research and academia. The HLEG’s recommendations reflect an appreciation of both the opportunities for AI technologies to drive economic growth, prosperity, and innovation, as well as the potential risks involved. The European Union has an ambition to lead the framing of policies governing AI globally. However, unless Europe accelerates deployment and uptake and builds industrial, research, and development capabilities, its ability to do so will be limited. Biases in AI systems AI has become increasingly inherent in facial and systems. Some of these systems have real business implications and directly impact people. These systems are vulnerable to biases and errors introduced by its human makers. Also, the data used to train these AI systems itself can have biases. For instance, algorithms made by Microsoft, IBM and Face++ all had biases when it came to detecting people’s gender. These AI systems were able to detect gender of white men more accurately than gender of darker skin men. Similarly, Amazon’s.com Inc’s termination of AI hiring and recruitment is another example which exhibit AI cannot be fair. The algorithm preferred more male candidates than female. This was because Amazon’s system was trained with data collected over 10 year period that came mostly from male candidates. Bias can creep into algorithms in many ways. In a highly influential branch of AI known as "natural language processing," problems can arise from the "text corpus"—the source material the algorithm uses to learn about the relationships between different words. Large companies such as IBM, Google, etc. started researching and addressing bias. The problem of bias in machine learning is likely to become more significant as the technology spreads to critical areas like medicine and law, and as more people without a deep technical understanding are tasked with deploying it. Some experts warn that algorithmic bias is already pervasive in many industries, and that almost no one is making an effort to identify or correct it. Liability for Partial or Fully Automated Cars The wide use of partial to fully seems to be imminent in the future. But fully autonomous technologies present new issues and challenges. Recently, a debate over the legal liability have risen over the responsible party if these cars get into accidents. In one of the reports a driverless car hit a pedestrian and had a dilemma over whom to blame for the accident. Even though the driver was inside the car during the accident, the controls were fully in the hand of computers. Before autonomous cars become widely used, these issues need to be tackled through new policies. Weaponization of artificial intelligence Some experts and academics have questioned the use of robots for military combat, especially when such robots are given some degree of autonomous functions. The US Navy has funded a report which indicates that as become more complex, there should be greater attention to implications of their ability to make autonomous decisions. One researcher states that s might be more humane, as they could make decisions more effectively. Within this last decade, there has been intensive research in autonomous power with the ability to learn using assigned moral responsibilities. "The results may be used when designing future military robots, to control unwanted tendencies to assign responsibility to the robots." From a view, there is a chance that robots will develop the ability to make their own logical decisions on who to kill and that is why there should be a set framework that the AI cannot override. There has been a recent outcry with regard to the engineering of artificial-intelligence weapons that has included ideas of a robot takeover of mankind. AI weapons do present a type of danger different from that of human-controlled weapons. Many governments have begun to fund programs to develop AI weaponry. The United States Navy recently announced plans to develop , paralleling similar announcements by Russia and Korea respectively. Due to the potential of AI weapons becoming more dangerous than human-operated weapons, and signed a "Future of Life" petition to ban AI weapons. The message posted by Hawking and Tegmark states that AI weapons pose an immediate danger and that action is required to avoid catastrophic disasters in the near future. "If any major military power pushes ahead with the AI weapon development, a global is virtually inevitable, and the endpoint of this technological trajectory is obvious: autonomous weapons will become the Kalashnikovs of tomorrow", says the petition, which includes co-founder and MIT professor of linguistics as additional supporters against AI weaponry. Physicist and Astronomer Royal has warned of catastrophic instances like "dumb robots going rogue or a network that develops a mind of its own." , a colleague of Rees at Cambridge, has voiced a similar warning that humans might not survive when intelligence "escapes the constraints of biology." These two professors created the at Cambridge University in the hope of avoiding this threat to human existence. Regarding the potential for smarter-than-human systems to be employed militarily, the writes that these scenarios "seem potentially as important as the risks related to loss of control", but that research organizations investigating AI's long-run social impact have spent relatively little time on this concern: "this class of scenarios has not been a major focus for the organizations that have been most active in this space, such as the (MIRI) and the (FHI), and there seems to have been less analysis and debate regarding them". Machine ethics Machine ethics (or machine morality) is the field of research concerned with designing (AMAs), robots or artificially intelligent computers that behave morally or as though moral. To account for the nature of these agents, it has been suggested to consider certain philosophical ideas, like the standard characterizations of , , , and artificial agency, which are related to the concept of AMAs. considered the issue in the 1950s in his . At the insistence of his editor , he proposed the to govern artificially intelligent systems. Much of his work was then spent testing the boundaries of his three laws to see where they would break down, or where they would create paradoxical or unanticipated behavior. His work suggests that no set of fixed laws can sufficiently anticipate all possible circumstances. More recently, academics and many governments have challenged the idea that AI can itself be held accountable. A panel convened by the in 2010 revised Asimov's laws to clarify that AI is the responsibility either of its manufacturers, or of its owner/operator. In 2009, during an experiment at the Laboratory of Intelligent Systems in the Ecole Polytechnique Fédérale of in , robots that were programmed to cooperate with each other (in searching out a beneficial resource and avoiding a poisonous one) eventually learned to lie to each other in an attempt to hoard the beneficial resource. One problem in this case may have been that the goals were "terminal" (i.e. in contrast, ultimate human motives typically have a quality of requiring never-ending learning). Some experts and academics have questioned the use of robots for military combat, especially when such robots are given some degree of autonomous functions. The US Navy has funded a report which indicates that as military robots become more complex, there should be greater attention to implications of their ability to make autonomous decisions. The President of the has commissioned a study to look at this issue. They point to programs like the which can emulate human interaction. has suggested that a moment may come when some computers are smarter than humans. He calls this " ." He suggests that it may be somewhat or possibly very dangerous for humans. This is discussed by a philosophy called . The has suggested a need to build " ", meaning that the advances which are already occurring with AI should also include an effort to make AI intrinsically friendly and humane. In 2009, academics and technical experts attended a conference organized by the to discuss the potential impact of robots and computers and the impact of the hypothetical possibility that they could become self-sufficient and able to make their own decisions. They discussed the possibility and the extent to which computers and robots might be able to acquire any level of autonomy, and to what degree they could use such abilities to possibly pose any threat or hazard. They noted that some machines have acquired various forms of semi-autonomy, including being able to find power sources on their own and being able to independently choose targets to attack with weapons. They also noted that some computer viruses can evade elimination and have achieved "cockroach intelligence." They noted that self-awareness as depicted in science-fiction is probably unlikely, but that there were other potential hazards and pitfalls. However, there is one technology in particular that could truly bring the possibility of robots with moral competence to reality. In a paper on the acquisition of moral values by robots, mentions the case of chips, which aim to process information similarly to humans, nonlinearly and with millions of interconnected artificial neurons. Robots embedded with neuromorphic technology could learn and develop knowledge in a uniquely humanlike way. Inevitably, this raises the question of the environment in which such robots would learn about the world and whose morality they would inherit - or if they end up developing human 'weaknesses' as well: selfishness, a pro-survival attitude, hesitation etc. In Moral Machines: Teaching Robots Right from Wrong, Wendell Wallach and Colin Allen conclude that attempts to teach robots right from wrong will likely advance understanding of human ethics by motivating humans to address gaps in modern and by providing a platform for experimental investigation. As one example, it has introduced normative ethicists to the controversial issue of which specific to use in machines. and have argued for s (such as ) over and s on the grounds that decision trees obey modern social norms of transparency and predictability (e.g. ), while Chris Santos-Lang argued in the opposite direction on the grounds that the norms of any age must be allowed to change and that natural failure to fully satisfy these particular norms has been essential in making humans less vulnerable to criminal " ". According to a 2019 report from the Center for the Governance of AI at the University of Oxford, 82% of Americans believe that robots and AI should be carefully managed. Concerns cited ranged from how AI is used in surveillance and in spreading fake content online (known as deepfakes when they include doctored video images and audio generated with help from AI) to cyberattacks, infringements on data privacy, hiring bias, autonomous vehicles, and drones that don’t require a human controller. Unintended consequences Many researchers have argued that, by way of an "intelligence explosion" sometime in the 21st century, a self-improving AI could become so vastly more powerful than humans that we would not be able to stop it from achieving its goals. In his paper "Ethical Issues in Advanced Artificial Intelligence," philosopher argues that artificial intelligence has the capability to bring about human extinction. He claims that general super-intelligence would be capable of independent initiative and of making its own plans, and may therefore be more appropriately thought of as an autonomous agent. Since artificial intellects need not share our human motivational tendencies, it would be up to the designers of the to specify its original motivations. In theory, a super-intelligent AI would be able to bring about almost any possible outcome and to thwart any attempt to prevent the implementation of its top goal, many uncontrolled could arise. It could kill off all other agents, persuade them to change their behavior, or block their attempts at interference. However, instead of overwhelming the human race and leading to our destruction, Bostrom has also asserted that super-intelligence can help us solve many difficult problems such as disease, poverty, and environmental destruction, and could help us to “enhance” ourselves. The sheer complexity of human value systems makes it very difficult to make AI's motivations human-friendly. Unless moral philosophy provides us with a flawless ethical theory, an AI's utility function could allow for many potentially harmful scenarios that conform with a given ethical framework but not "common sense". According to , there is little reason to suppose that an artificially designed mind would have such an adaptation. proposes an AI design that avoids several types of unintended AI behavior including self-delusion, unintended instrumental actions, and corruption of the reward generator. Organizations , , , , and have established a non-profit partnership to formulate best practices on artificial intelligence technologies, advance the public's understanding, and to serve as a platform about artificial intelligence. They stated: "This partnership on AI will conduct research, organize discussions, provide thought leadership, consult with relevant third parties, respond to questions from the public and media, and create educational material that advance the understanding of AI technologies including machine perception, learning, and automated reasoning." Apple joined other tech companies as a founding member of the Partnership on AI in January 2017. The corporate members will make financial and research contributions to the group, while engaging with the scientific community to bring academics onto the board. has proposed (in late 2018) a set of Universal Guidelines for Artificial Intelligence, which has received many notable endorsements. The put together a Global Initiative on Ethics of Autonomous and Intelligent Systems which has been creating and revising guidelines with the help of public input, and accepts as members many professionals from within and without its organisation. Traditionally, has been used by societies to ensure ethics are observed through legislation and policing. There are now many efforts by national governments, as well as transnational government and to ensure AI is ethically applied. * The has a High-Level Expert Group on Artificial Intelligence. * The on Artificial Intelligence * In the the administration put together a Roadmap for AI Policy (link is to 's account of it. The Obama Administration released two prominent on the future and impact of AI. The Trump administration has not been actively engaged in AI regulation to date (January 2019). *The weighed in with a 100-plus page draft report – A 20-Year Community Roadmap for Artificial Intelligence Research in the US In fiction The movie suggests a future where with sentient inhabitants are created by computer s for the purpose of entertainment. The movie suggests a future where the dominant species on planet Earth are sentient machines and humanity is treated with utmost . The short story " " suggest a future where humanity has turned itself into software that can be duplicated and optimized and the relevant distinction between types of software is sentient and non-sentient. The same idea can be found in the of , which is an apparently sentient copy of a reduced subset of the consciousness of its creator, , who, for the best motives, has created the system to give medical assistance in case of emergencies. The movies and deal with the possibility of sentient robots that could love. explored some aspects of Asimov's three laws. All these scenarios try to foresee possibly unethical consequences of the creation of sentient computers. The ethics of artificial intelligence is one of several core themes in BioWare's series of games. It explores the scenario of a civilization accidentally creating AI through a rapid increase in computational power through a global scale . This event caused an ethical schism between those who felt bestowing organic rights upon the newly sentient Geth was appropriate and those who continued to see them as disposable machinery and fought to destroy them. Beyond the initial conflict, the complexity of the relationship between the machines and their creators is another ongoing theme throughout the story. Over time, debates have tended to focus less and less on possibility and more on desirability, as emphasized in the initiated by and . A Cosmist, according to Hugo de Garis, is actually seeking to build more intelligent successors to the human species. Literature The standard bibliography on ethics of AI is on PhilPapers. A recent collection is V.C. Müller(ed.) (2016). References Category:Artificial intelligence